Carpe Noctem
by SimiKatolis
Summary: Voldemort ha ganado la guerra y Hermione es su prisionera. ¿Pero que pasaría si el Señor Tenebroso empezase a sentir una pequeña y oscura debilidad hacía ella?
1. Capítulo 1

Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter perteneces a J. .

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

Todo había acabado, la guerra, la esperanza. Todo por lo que tantos magos y brujas habían luchado y perdido su vida se vio derrumbado cuando el-niño-que-vivió fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort.

La batalla no era más que un recuerdo en la mente de los supervivientes, los pocos que habían sobrevivido. Ahora prisioneros de los mortífagos.

Hermione era una de ellos. Encerrada en una celda de la mansión Malfoy. Donde se encontraba con otros compañeros de colegio y miembros de la orden. Cada uno en celdas individuales, sin poder saber quienes habían sobrevivido ni quienes habían muerto.

La noción del tiempo era realmente difícil de llevar en las oscuras celdas de la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione no dejaba de llorar la muerte de sus amigos y cada vez se encontraba más débil a causa de la falta de agua y de alimentos, pero también a causa de las heridas y las torturas sufridas en su estadía en dicha celda por parte de los mortífagos.

Cuando habían pasado lo que ella creía que eran tres semanas desde en final de la batalla. La puerta de su celda se abrió y en el umbral estaba Bellatrix Lestrange con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro que dejaba bien claro que Hermione no lo iba a pasar muy bien.

-¡Levantate asquerosa sangre sucia!- Dijo la cruel voz de Bellatrix. - El Señor Tenebroso quiere divertirse un rato contigo.

Hermione obedeció lentamente, sin poder evitar que lágrimas de puro terror se derramasen por sus mejillas. Sabiendo que este era su final. Que muy pronto moriría y que por fin podría encontrar un poco de tranquilidad.

Bellatrix harta de la lentitud con la que se movía Hermione la agarro fuertemente del pelo y se la llevo arrastras por los oscuros y fríos corredores de la mansión, mientras Hermione no dejaba de sollozar de dolor y miedo. Hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de roble donde Bellatrix se paró y toco a la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo una fría y terrorífica voz que parecía sacada del propio infierno.

Bellatrix movió su varita para abrir las puertas y entro en la habitación llevando a Hermione agarrada fuertemente del pelo. Hermione no pudo evitar observar la habitación en la que acababa de ingresar. Era larga, oscura y fría. En ella se encontraban muchos de los más cercanos mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso. Y en medio de todos ellos sentado en un enorme sillón se encontraba Voldemort con su enorme serpiente en su regazo mientras sostenía en su mano derecha la varita de Sauco y en la izquierda una copa con un líquido de color oscuro que parecía bastante espeso.

-¡Mi señor! Aquí os traigo a la sangre-sucia como usted pidió.- Dijo Bellatrix mientras se inclinaba exageradamente ante Voldemort.

Este se levanto del sillón y caminó lenta y elegantemente hasta el centro de la sala donde se quedo quieto.

Voldemort sonrió cruelmente al ver a Hermione tirada en el piso con el terror grabado en sus ojos. Hermione tampoco pudo evitar fijar su mirada en él, puesto que siempre se lo había imaginado como un ser repulsivo y diabólico, pero no era así, al verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que sí tenía rasgos que lo identificaban como un ser diabólico, la blancura enfermiza de su piel o sus ojos carmesíes, pero por el resto parecía un ser humano como otro cualquiera. Aparentaba unos treinta y cinco años aunque ella sabía que tenía muchos más. Tenía el largo pelo negro y liso por debajo de los hombros recogido en una coleta baja y tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético aun que no muy musculado.

-Así que tu eres la amiga de Harry Potter.-Dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente su varita.- He oído hablar mucho de ti, dicen que tienes gran poder mágico. Es una lástima que seas una sangre sucia. Si todo lo que me han dicho de ti es cierto serías más que valorada en mis filas.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio. Se sentía cada vez más marea y débil.

-¡Jamás me uniría a ti aun que fuese hija de magos. Eres un ser cruel y no mereces ser adorado ni seguido!- Exclamó Hermione juntando todo el valor que le quedaba dentro. Si iba a morir al menos moriría con valor y no suplicando por su vida como una cobarde.- Me has hacho venir aquí para reírte de mí antes de matarme. Pues no te daré ese gusto.

-¿¡Como te atreves a dirigirte así al Señor tenebroso!?- Gritó Bellatrix agudizando su voz al límite.

-¡Silencio Bellatrix! No necesito que nadie intervenga por mi para tratar con seres miserables como esta sangre sucia.- Dijo Voldemort con aparente tranquilidad. Aun que no era así, él imaginaba que la chica rogaría y lloraría por salvar su vida. Había esperado ver debilidad en sus ojos, pero no fue así. Lo único que veía era odio, quizás si que había un poco de miedo pero no como él esperaba. Esto lo desconcertó un tanto, pero pronto se recuperó de su sorpresa.

Observó más detenidamente a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación. Esta toda sucia, con la ropa hecha jirones y llena de barro. Tenía moratones y heridas con sangre seca por todo el cuerpo y el pelo todo enredado y lacio.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo analizándola.- Divertíos con ella, pero no la matéis quiero poder hacerlo yo también más tarde. Cuando terminéis la llevareis de nuevo a su celda.- Dijo mientras salía a tranquilamente de la habitación.


	2. capítulo 2

Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos por dedicarle tiempo a este fic. Y gracias tambien por los comentarios! Aquí va un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

Voldemort salió de la habitación, pero no se alejó mucho más. Estaba demasiado deseoso de oír las suplicas de la chica cuando sus mortífagos empezasen a torturarla. Realmente quería que esa bruja insolente recordase cual era su sitio en ese mundo. "¿Quién se cree que es esa mocosa para mirarme con tanta insolencia? ¿Acaso no es consciente de que voy a convertir su vida en un infierno?" Pensaba Voldemort mientras agudizaba su oído. Finalmente decidió irse a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, en todo lo que podía hacer sufrir a esa chica.

Dentro de la habitación todos los presentes estaban en circulo rodeando el cuerpo acurrucado de Hermione.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato con esta asquerosa niñita- Dijo un hombre completamente vestido de negro con la cara oculta por la capucha de ta túnica mientras mandaba a Hermione por los aires con un sencillo movimiento de su varita.

Hermione impactó contra una pared de la habitación y cayó ruidosamente sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Se dio la vuelta solo para observar la cruel sonrisa de Bellatrix Lestrange mientras esta sacaba lentamente su varita de un bolsillo interno de su capa. Apuntando directamente a Hermione con ella

-¡CRUCIO!- Dijo la voz de Bellatrix acompañada de un horrible grito de dolor salido de los labios de Hermione. Mientras esta se revolvía en el suelo debido al dolor. Cuando Bellatrix apartó de ella la varita, finalizando el hechizo, esta no pudo evitar respirar fuertemente intentando que el aire entrase en sus pulmones.

Al verla tan débil los mortífagos comenzaron a reírse de ella. Esto la cabreó aun más. "¡Malditos mortífagos! ¡No tienen ningún derecho ha hacer esto!" Pensaba Hermione mientras costosamente se ponía en pie y corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta Bellatrix, a quien tiró, al más puro estilo muggle, al suelo mientras le sacaba la varita.

-¿¡Pero como te atreves maldita!? ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho!- Gritaba Bellatrix tirada en el suelo apoyada sobre sus codos. Mientras Hermione se ponía en posición de ataque para enfrentarse al resto de mortífagos presentes en la sala.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero nadie hacía nada. Todos estaban expectantes a la espera de que ocurriera algo.

Hermione sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad enfrentándose ella sola a todos esos mortífagos.

"Son por lo menos veinte, no puedo luchar contra ellos yo sola. Piensa Hermione, piensa" Se repetía mentalmente la chica una y otra vez. De pronto se fijó en la gran araña que decoraba el cuarto.

-¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!- Gritó Hermione apuntando hacía el techo.

El hechizo impactó en el cacho de techo que mantenía sujeta la araña, provocando un tremendo estruendo. La gigantesca araña impactó contra el suelo haciendo a los mortífagos correr hacía los lados de la sala para no ser aplastados.

Todos tosían e intentaban ver algo entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado en la sala.

Hermione se levantó tosiendo y aprovechó ese momento de confusión para correr hacía la puerta. Con un brusco movimiento la abrió y salió corriendo por los oscuros corredores por los que había llegado a esa maldita habitación.

Hermione no dejo de correr. "Tengo que encontrar el sótano, tengo que liberar a todos, tengo que salvarlos" Pensaba Hermione mientras intenta recordar por donde estaban las celdas donde estaban encerrados los demás.

-¡Id tras ella!¡No podemos dejar que huya o lo pagaremos muy caro!- Gritaba una voz histérica mientras intentaba organizar a sus camaradas y comprobar los daños sufridos.

Nada más oír esto Hermione intentó acelerar el paso. Necesitaba alejarse lo antes posible de esa habitación.

En el otro extremo de la mansión Voldemort estaba sentado en un gran sillón enfrente del antiguo escritorio colocado en uno de los extremos de su inmensa habitación. Intentaba descifrar que era lo que tenía esa chica que tanto lo había descolocado. Esa mirada, esa mirada de rencor con la que lo miró. Nadie nunca lo había mirado tan de una manera tan desafiante, tan directa.

Nadie nunca lo había mirado así, ni siquiera cuando era un niño y vivía en el orfanato, ni tampoco cuando llegó a Hogwarts.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo oyó. Un ruido sordo, como una explosión. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo estos malditos mortífagos?¡Les dije claramente que no quería que la mataran! Como le hayan hecho algo los mataré a todos" Pensaba furioso mientras se ponía de pie y salía apresurado de la habitación.

Voldemort caminó por los corredores con paso rápido y chispas saliendo de sus rojos ojos. Pero entonces fue cuando lo vio. Una maraña de pelo estaba parada en el pasillo con la varita en alto. Parecía confusa, como si estuviese buscando el camino.

Se acercó sigilosamente y la agarró del brazo, mientras la chica daba un respingo y se giraba lentamente.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo el poderoso mago mientras sonreía malignamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo. Espero que os guste

Muchas gracias por los reviews

* * *

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo el poderoso mago mientras sonreía malignamente-

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró sin poder hacer nada girarse y ver los rojos ojos de Voldemort. Pero eso no era lo único que le daba miedo, lo que más la preocupaba era su sonrisa. Parecía divertido el hecho de haberla encontrado allí, mientras ella intentaba huir.

-¿Como has llegado hasta aquí?¡Contesta niña!- Preguntó Voldemort. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un hechizo, procedente de uno de sus mortífagos, volaba por los aires directo hacía la joven. Sin pensarlo movió su varita elegantemente y el hechizo se desvió de su ruta y dio de pleno en el mortífago que lo había lanzado.

Todos, incluidos él mismo y Hermione, se quedaron estáticos ante lo que el oscuro mago acababa de hacer. Este al darse cuanta que seguía agarrando a la chica la soltó repentinamente esta se giro para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- Preguntó lentamente aun sin bajar la varita.

-¡Mi señor! Ella nos tomó por sorpresa, me quitó la varita y nos atacó para después huir.- Respondió Bellatrix temerosa de la reacción de su amo.

-¿Es eso cierto?¿Has sido capaz de escapar de mis sirvientes tan fácilmente?- Pregunto tranquilamente a Hermione como si se tratase de una vieja amiga.

Esta no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, Voldemort estaba tranquilo, preguntándole como había escapado. Hermione no era capaz de decir nada, se había quedado demasiado sorprendida. "Me ha protegido, acaba de desviar un hechizo que iba hacía mí. ¿Qué esta pasando?" Pensaba Hermione mientras pensaba algo que contestarle. Puesto que veía como esta se impacientaba.

-Contesta niña. ¿Has conseguido tu sola vencer a mis mejores mortífagos?- Dijo Voldemort impacientándose.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de contestar. No podía decir que no, puesto que él sabía que no era cierto, pero decir que si era declarar abiertamente que intentaba huir. Finalmente asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras miraba la alfombra que cubría el suelo.

Una carcajada, la más terrorífica, que Hermione había escuchado en su vida. Eso es lo que salió en un primer momento de los labios de Voldemort. -¿Pretendías escapar de mí?- Preguntó con un tono aparentemente divertido.

Hermione lo miró por un instante a la cara con toda la ira que había acumulado durante su estadía en ese lugar. Pero rápidamente la apartó, no era capaz de soportar demasiado tiempo su mirada, había algo en ella que le daba terror, más terror que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto en la vida.

-Te voy a explicar algo, cuando hago una pregunta me gusta recibir una respuesta. Así que si quieres que tu vida aquí sea un poco menos dolorosa comienza a responder cuando te hago una pregunta. No me gusta repetir las cosas.- Sentenció Voldemort mirando fijamente.

-¿Mi vida aquí?- Preguntó Hermione inconscientemente.

-Si.- Contestó Voldemort para sorpresa de todos. -Llevas unas pocas horas fuera de esa celda y esto es mucho más divertido que otra cosa. No solo atacas a mis mortífagos, sino que también pretendes escapar de aquí. Tenerte aquí va a ser de los más divertido que ha pasado últimamente.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. "Este hombre es un demente. Primero quiere matarme, pero no sin antes divertirse dejando que me torturen. Y ahora quiere que se quede aquí porque le parece entretenido." Pensaba Hermione sin entender nada. Una voz la hizo reaccionar.

-Mi Señor. Perdóneme. Pero ella aun tiene mi varita, me gustaría que me la diese.- Dijo Bellatrix mirándola con cara de odio.

Hermione agarró la varita con toda la fuerza que era capaz, era lo único que podía darle una oportunidad de escapar de ese lugar.

Esa reacción de la chica no pasó desapercibida por el mago, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿A si?¿Y por que dejaste que te la arrebatase?¿Eres tan inútil como todos los demás?- Dijo Voldemort aun mirando para la joven. -¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar de mí?¿Crees que por tener una varita en tu mano ya no corres ningún peligro?

Hermione levantó el brazo y apuntó con la varita a Voldemort. En ese momento todos los mortífagos levantaron sus varitas e hicieron ademan de atacar a Hermione. Pero una poderosa fuerza los mandó por los aires.

-¡Vosotros ya tuvisteis vuestra oportunidad y se os escapó delante de las narices!¡No sois más que unos inútiles!-Y dicho esto empezó a lanzar maldiciones hacía sus mortífagos quienes no dejaban de rogar piedad y de gritar de dolor.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, era la segunda vez que la salvaba de ser atacada por los mortífagos.

En ese momento vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de ese lugar. Al fin y al cabo todos estaban demasiado ocupados con la tortura como para fijarse en ella. O eso pensaba Hermione hasta que oyó su voz.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en escapar- Dijo brevemente Voldemort agarrándola gentilmente por un brazo.- No te preocupes pronto acabaré de enseñarles que es lo que pasa cuando me desobedecen.

Hermione cada vez estaba más confusa, no sabía que pensar de ese ser que la estaba agarrando en esos momentos.

-Bien, es suficiente. Espero que os haya quedado claro que o quiero errores cuando os mando hacer algo.- Dijo Voldemort. En la cara de los mortífagos se podía observar un gran alivio.

Y con esto se giro y comenzó a irse por el pasillo llevando consigo a una aterrada Hermione.

Esta no sabía que hacer, no quería ir con él pero era consciente de que no tenía muchas posibilidades en un combate contra él.

"Mejor muerta que ser su juguete y el de esos locos que tiene como sirvientes" Pensó Hermione en el momento en que levantaba su varita y lanzaba la primera maldición que se la vino a la cabeza hacía el mago que la agarraba.

Voldemort apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Movió rápidamente su varita desviando el hechizo. Fue entonces cuando Hermione pudo ver la cara de sorpresa por un instante y la sombra de temor en el rostro de Voldemort al darse cuenta que por un momento no lo tenía todo controlado. Pero solo fue una milésima de segundo. Rápidamente se rostro se llenó de ira mientras agarraba fuertemente a Hermione y la giraba quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!¡¿Pretendes atacarme después de lo que he hecho por ti?!- Preguntó sin ocultar su furia.

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO POR MÍ ES JODERME LA VIDA!¡ASÍ QUE PUES CLARO QUE VOY A HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR ALEJARME DE TI!- Gritó Hermione soltando toda la rabia que tenía en el cuerpo.

Voldemort la miró como si estuviese loca

-Acabo de salvarte la vida. No puedes ver eso. Deberías estar dándome las gracias en vez de intentar atacarme.- Dijo el señor oscuro intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Y porqué lo has hecho?¿Porqué no has dejado que me matasen?- Preguntó un poco más calmada y más intrigada Hermione

Voldemort giró su cara hacía el oscuro corredor por donde acababan de pasar. Y pensó, pensó en lo que la chica la había dicho. "¿Porqué salve?¿Porqué demonios la estoy ayudando?". Pero por más vueltas que le daba no llegaba a comprender por que lo hacía.

Voldemort se quedó tanto tiempo que Hermione pensó que le había pasado algo, pero fue en entonces cuando lo vio reaccionar y volver a mirarla.

-No lo se...- Contestó lentamente.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todas! Perdón por retrasarme tanto en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero es que la inspiración solo viene cuando le apetece, es decir, cuando tengo exámenes.

Espero que os guste :)

Ahh y le dedico este capítulo a mi amiga Leti por aguantarme cuando no me venía la inspiración.

* * *

Hermione miraba desolada el paisaje desde la ventana de su habitación. No sabía que hacer, ya lo había intentado todo. Incluso, en un intento de desesperación, había intentado romper la ventana para salir por ahí.

Ya había desistido de esa loca idea: era obvio que Voldemort no iba a ser tan incauto como para dejar que se escapase tan fácilmente. Pero de eso ya habían pasado dos días. Parecía que Voldemort se había olvidado de ella o, por lo menos, que no le interesaba demasiado verla... lo cual agradecía puesto que no tenía muchas ganas de verlo. El único contacto que tenía era con la pequeña elfa doméstica que le llevaba las comidas.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al darse la vuelta, vio a la pequeña elfa en una esquina del cuarto, mirándola con sus grandes ojos mientras se inclinaba exageradamente.

-El amo oscuro ordena que la señorita baje a cenar con él -dijo la elfa con un poco de temor en la voz mientras seguía inclinada.

Hermione no sabía qué responder. "!¿De verdad piensa que voy a bajar a cenar con él?! ¡Está más loco de lo que pensaba!"

-No voy a bajar -contestó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-P..per..pero el amo así lo ordena -contestó la elfa, muy temerosa de la reacción de Voldemort.

-Tanto me da. Él no es mi amo y no voy a ir a cenar con él como si fuese una muñeca con la que quiere jugar -contestó Hermione muy cabreada.

La elfa la miró con cara de pena y con un "plop" desapareció de la habitación.

Voldemort se encontraba en su despacho, revisando los informes de la última misión encargada a sus seguidores. La caza de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no iba tan bien como cabía esperar. Aunque la batalla había sido un éxito, muchos habían escapado y estarían planeando derrotarlo de alguna estúpida manera. "Nada que deba importarme demasiado", pensaba Voldemort.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. La pequeña elfa se adentró en la estancia con la cabeza baja y temblando levemente.

-Amo, la señorita Granger dice no desear acudir a cenar con usted -soltó la elfa con voz chillona y rápida.

Voldemort se quedó por un momento perplejo. "¿Pero quién se cree que es esa mocosa para negarse a cumplir mis deseos?" Voldemort notaba cómo la ira se iba haciendo con el control de su cuerpo. Se levantó rápidamente, lo que asustó a la elfa, que rápidamente retrocedió con la cabeza gacha.

Voldemort salió de su despacho, dando un portazo y caminando hacía la habitación que le había designado a la muchacha.

Hermione se sentía asustada. Sabía que acababa de despertar la ira de Lord Voldemort, y eso no era algo que se puediese tomar a la ligera. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser su mascota ni nada por el estilo.

Se asustó extremadamente al sentir la puerta abrirse de repente. Por ella entró el mago que se acercó velozmente a Hermione, agarrándola del cuello y elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA NEGARTE A HACER ALGO QUE YO ORDENO!? -rugió furioso Voldemort.

Hermione estaba asustada como nunca en su vida. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas por el esfuerzo de coger un poco de aire para sus pulmones.

Las lágrimas hicieron que Voldemort se sintiese poderoso de nuevo: debía enseñarle a esa mocosa dónde estaba su lugar en este mundo que él estaba moldeando. Al darse cuenta de que la iba a matar si seguía apretando la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo.

Hermione cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Volviendo a respirar con dificultad, se llevó las manos a la garganta mientras tosía de manera violenta puesto que el aire le quemaba la garganta al pasar.

Voldemort la miraba fíjamente desde arriba, con aires de superioridad, pero Hermione no se atrevía a mirar hacia ningún otro sitio que no fuese la alfombra sobre la que estaba.

-Te mostraré lo que ocurrirá si vuelves a desobedecerme. Sígueme y que ni se te pase por la cabeza hacer alguna tontería -dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y esperaba por ella.

Hermione se levantó con mucha dificultad y aún con los ojos llorosos, pero lo siguió. Ya había pasado bastante sufrimiento por el momento y no le parecía sensato seguir tentando la ira de Voldemort.

Este guió a Hermione por los pasillos de la mansión hasta la zona donde se encontraba la celda en la que, hasta hace poco tiempo, ella estaba encerrada. Hermione se quedó en la puerta de esta, esperando a que Voldemort la volviese a encerrar, pero este siguió su camino hasta que se dio cuenta de que la joven no lo seguía.

-No voy a volver a encerrarte aquí, si es eso lo que piensas -Voldemort comenzó a sonreír de una manera que no le gustó nada a Hermione-. Aunque, después de lo que te voy a enseñar, posiblemente sea lo que más quieras en este mundo -sentenció Voldemort.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un miedo atronador en el corazón; ¿qué pensaba hacer ese maníaco con ella? Pero no podía permitir que él descubriese ese miedo o las cosas irían a peor para ella.

Así que, tragándose todo el miedo que luchaba por paralizarla, lo siguió manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

De repente, Voldemort se detuvo delante de una de las celdas y, con un movimiento de su mano, esta se abrió. Voldemort entró en ella y se movió hacia un lado para dejar entrar a la joven. Nada más entrar, Hermione vio a un chico un poco más joven que ella con el uniforme de Hufflepuff. Recordaba verlo por los pasillos del colegio pero no conseguía recordar quién era. El muchacho se encontraba en un estado muy malo y estaba consciente a duras penas.

Voldemort alzó la varita contra el muchacho y este comenzó a revolverse y gemir de dolor. La risa del mago era cruel y sádica. A Hermione se le helaba la sangre al oír la risa de Voldemort y los gemidos del muchacho. De pronto todo se detuvo y solo se oía la respiración agitada del joven.

Voldemort se giró hacia la joven. -Por culpa de tu osadía este muchacho va a morir -Voldemort se giró de nuevo con la varita en alto-. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -dijo, apuntando al muchacho que cayó muerto sobre el suelo.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione al mismo tiempo que se sentía morir por dentro. De pronto, sintió la fría mano de Voldemort en su barbilla, elevándola hasta que los ojos de ambos se conectaron.

-¿Harás ahora todo lo que te ordene? ¿O tendré que seguir matando a estos asquerosos traidores? -Hermione quiso contestar pero ningún sonido era capaz de salir de su boca. Así que simplemente asintió cerrando los ojos.

No pudo haber mayor satisfacción para el mago que el verla así: totalmente destrozada ante él. En ese momento, Voldemort juntó sus labios con los de ella fuertemente.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno ya esta aquí el quinto capítulo. Lo he hecho un poco más largo ya que muchas así me lo pedisteis. Lo de actualizar antes lo intentaré, pero no siempre puedo hacerlo.

Gracias a todas por leer y sobre todo por los reviews. Intentaré cumplir con lo que me pedís en ellos.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

Hermione no podía moverse por la sorpresa. Se había quedado estática en el sitio. No sabía qué hacer mientras los labios de ese maníaco estaban sobre los suyos moviéndose con violencia.

Lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control por el rostro de la chica. Voldemort acabó por separarse de ella. Hermione no sabía qué hacer: no quería alzar la mirada y ver a ese ser que acababa de matar a un pobre muchacho, solo para demostrarle que podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

Voldemort le agarró la cara firmemente con su mano y se la alzó. Pero Hermione no quería verlo, así que desvió la mirada hacia un lado, aunque eso no evitó que viese la sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-¿Entiendes ahora qué pasará si sigues desobedeciéndome? -preguntó el mago con malicia-. Y no te preocupes, aún me quedan muchos amiguitos tuyos encerrados en las celdas contiguas. Debes aprender tu lugar en este mundo. Debes aprender que ahora yo soy tu dueño y que debes obedecerme en todo lo que te ordeno. Si no, ya sabes lo que pasará. ¿Harás ahora todo lo que te ordene? -susurró al oído de la chica.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y simplemente asintió.

-Bien -dijo Voldemort al tiempo que salía de la celda y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione no lo soportó más y se dejó caer en el suelo sin poder respirar a causa del miedo. No quería volver a estar encerrada en una celda. De repente, se acordó de que no estaba sola en la celda: también se encontraba en ella el cadáver del joven que Voldemort había matado por su culpa. No pudo evitar retroceder arrastrándose por el suelo hasta la esquina más alejada del cadáver.

No podía soportar el simple hecho de pensar que ese chico estaba muerto por su culpa. Se abrazó las piernas con las manos y enterró la cabeza en ellas, aún sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

"Ese loco me ha besado", pensaba Hermione sintiendo repulsión por lo que él había hecho, pero sobre todo por no haberlo evitado. "¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre esté tan mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo? ¿Por qué me ha besado?" Hermione se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor. No lograba entender la lógica de ese hombre. No sabía qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer con ella y eso la ponía muy nerviosa pero, sobre todo, le daba mucho miedo.

El agotamiento mental y físico de Hermione se hacía cada vez más notable y, finalmente, se quedó dormida contra la pared de la celda, mientras pensaba en lo que dirían sus amigos si la hubiesen visto besando a Voldemort y lo que es peor, qué pensarían si supiesen que no le había desagradado ese beso.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la mansión, Voldemort se encontraba en su despacho meditando en lo que acababa de pasar. "¿Qué cojones me está pasando? ¿Por qué demonios la he besado? Ella tendría que estar muerta como los demás despojos de sangre-sucia. ¿Por qué no quiero hacer lo mismo con ella?" Todos estos pensamientos aturullaban su mente cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Con un movimiento de su mano esta se abrió dejando ver a una temerosa Bellatrix.

-Mi señor -dijo Bellatrix con voz temblorosa mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo con la cabeza baja.

-Dime, Bellatrix -contestó Voldemort sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz mientras se giraba a verla.

-Tenemos noticias sobre la Orden del Fénix, mi señor -. Voldemort se irguió en su sillón, ya sintiendo un poco más de interés por la visita de Bellatrix.

-Continúa -le indicó Voldemort con un movimiento de mano.

Bellatrix tomando un poco más de valor, se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio.

-Nos ha llegado información sobre que los miembros de la Orden se están reagrupando de nuevo y no solo eso, sino que al parecer cada vez hay más miembros. La gente se está uniendo a su causa después de lo ocurrido en la batalla final...-. Una carcajada interrumpió las noticias de Bellatrix.

-Mi señor, ¿qué le hace tanta gracia? -preguntó una asombrada Bellatrix.

-Lo que me hace tanta gracia es lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser la gente. No ven que igual que maté a todos estos críos en el colegio puedo matarlos a ellos con la misma facilidad. Así que la Orden se esta reagrupando de nuevo. Pensé que habíamos acabado con la gran mayoría de ellos en el colegio... -dijo Voldemort pensativo-. Pues si no están muertos, pronto lo estarán. Quiero que averigüéis todo sobre sus movimientos y que me informéis en seguida. Tenemos que acabar con ellos antes de que se les ocurra alguna estupidez.

-Pero, mi señor, ¿por qué no los atacamos ya? -preguntó divertida Bellatrix-. Puedo encargarme personalmente del tema. Me llevaré a algunos de los mortífagos y lo solucionaremos en seguida -dijo una orgullosa Bellatrix.

Voldemort la miró y soltó una carcajada. Se puso en pie de un golpe mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños. Cuando habló, su voz tenía un tono amenazante y algunos de los mechones de pelo negro que se le habían caído delante conseguían darle un toque más terrorífico al asunto. -¿Qué tú te encargarás de esto? Ni tú ni ninguno de los malditos inútiles que tengo a mi servicio conseguisteis el otro día vencer a una cría que estaba medio muerta. Creo que he puesto demasiada confianza en vosotros. Pero eso se acabó -sentenció Voldemort aparentemente divertido mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara y se volvía a sentar elegantemente. -A partir de ahora no quiero un solo fallo y si lo hay, las consecuencias serán terribles. Ahora puedes irte, tengo cosas que hacer. Quiero que se me informe de todo movimiento de la Orden de inmediato. ¿Has entendido?

Bellatrix asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Pero no podía irse así, tenía que demostrarle a su amo que era digna de confianza y no una inútil más.

-Mi señor... -comenzó temerosa-. Creo que habría una manera de tenderle una trampa a la Orden y que vengan corriendo a caer en ella.

Voldemort, que ya se había acomodado de nuevo en el sillón y cerrado los ojos para poder pensar qué hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando, se giró nuevamente hacia Bellatrix y levantó una ceja.

-Podríamos usar a la sangre-sucia como cebo. Si la orden se entera de que sigue con vida no dudará en venir a ayudarla. Son muy previsibles -comentó Bellatrix, muy orgullosa por el plan que se le había ocurrido.

-No -dijo Voldemort con cara de pocos amigos-. Como has dicho, si la Orden se entera de que está viva, vendrán a por ella y no se detendrán hasta que la tengan de vuelta con ellos. Pueden ser unos estúpidos, pero son persistentes.

-Señor, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no quiere que la Orden venga a por la sangre-sucia? -dijo una extrañada Bellatrix.

Voldemort la miró como si acabase de salir de un trance, aunque rápidamente recuperó su usual frialdad.

-Bellatrix, querida, creo que ya sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me lleven la contraria. Te he dado una orden. Y creo que eres lo suficientemente lista para cumplirla sin rechistar... Aunque visto lo que pasó con la chica el otro día, no sé si deshacerme de vosotros y ponerla a ella a mi servicio, al menos no es una completa inútil -amenazó Voldemort con voz aguda-. Y ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene, saldrás de aquí y cumplirás mis órdenes.

Bellatrix no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Voldemort suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Miró el reloj de pared que tenía en el otro extremo de la habitación y se levantó tranquilamente del sillón. "Seguro que ya ha tenido tiempo para pensar cuál es su nueva posición en la vida." Sonrió para si mismo al imaginársela sumisa y obediente a él. Pero sabía que eso no sería tan fácil: al fin y al cabo era una Gryffindor.

Llegó a la celda y abrió la puerta de esta pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que le esperaba dentro de esa celda.

Hermione se encontraba en una esquina durmiendo en el suelo en posición fetal agarrándose las piernas fuertemente con los brazos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la tranquilidad que había en su rostro, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando en su vida fuese real. Esa tranquilidad fue lo que lo descolocó. "¿Cómo puede estar durmiendo? Se supone que debería estar a mis pies, suplicando que sea benevolente con ella."

Voldemort se acercó sigilosamente a donde estaba la joven y se agachó justo delante. Lentamente con la mano le apartó el pelo que se le había caído sobre la cara. Hermione, al sentir el tacto frío, se despertó sobresaltada y casi se le para el corazón al ver los rojos ojos del mago. Sin poder evitarlo, pegó un grito y se pegó todo lo que pudo contra la pared que tenía detrás.

Voldemort al ver que la chica ya se encontraba despierta. Se levantó y la miró desde arriba.

-Levántate, nos vamos de aquí -dijo lentamente el mago.

Hermione obedeció rápidamente lo que provocó una sonrisa triunfante en el mago.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puesta. Al llegar a ella, esperó a que la joven llegase a su altura. Cuando Hermione pasó a su lado con intención de salir de ese lugar el mago la agarró fuertemente del brazo y estampó sus labios contra los de la joven en un seco y corto beso. Tan rápido como la besó se alejó de ella.

Hermione se quedó nuevamente sin respiración y cogiendo un poco de valor afrontó la mirada del mago que la miraba divertido.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó Hermione, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Porque quise. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? -preguntó el mago sonriendo.

Hermione lo miró incrédula durante unos segundos. "Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad, este hombre esta completamente mal de la cabeza"

-Además... -dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura- ¿cómo piensas impedir que lo haga?

En ese momento, Voldemort volvió a besar a la joven. Esta vez, Hermione fue incapaz de no corresponder al beso. La lengua de Voldemort se adentró en la boca de Hermione nada más sentir que esta le correspondía. Finalmente, se detuvieron al quedarse sin aire.

Voldemort observó a la chica con una sonrisa burlona y la agarró del brazo mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos.

-Vamos. Tengo hambre y, como ya te ha dicho la elfa doméstica, vas a cenar conmigo -dijo el mago con voz neutral.

Hermione simplemente asintió, su mente no era capaz de asimilar que hubiese respondido al beso de ese hombre que había arruinado su vida.

Llegaron hasta unas puertas muy ornamentadas. Voldemort sacó su varita y las abrió con un movimiento de esta. La sala que tenían delante era impresionante. Era muy amplia y tenía una gran mesa de madera con sillas todo muy elegante. También había algunas chimeneas que hacían la estancia más elegante e inmensas ventanas que mostraban una despejada noche de verano.

Voldemort la llevó hasta el lado opuesto de la estancia y al llegar al comienzo de la mesa la soltó del brazo y cogió una de las sillas para apartarla un poco e hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se sentara.

Hermione lo miró intrigada, pero no se movió del sitio.

Voldemort al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba la miró divertido- A pesar de todo, soy un caballero.

Hermione no sabía si creerlo o si echarse a reír. Pero optó por sentarse. Cuando hubo acabado, Voldemort se sentó en la silla que presidía la mesa.

-Te veo un poco perdida -comentó el mago prestándole un poco de atención a la expresión de Hermione.

Hermione lo miró- ¿Y cómo se supone que tengo que estar?

-Pues deberías estar contenta y agradecida por estar con vida. Estoy haciendo mucho para que tu vida no sea tan miserable como debería ser -contestó Voldemort como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más y explotó:

-¿De verdad crees que debería estarte agradecida por algo? ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido arruinarme la vida! ¡No te debo nada! -dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Voldemort la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Lo mejor para ti es que te calles de una vez y cenes, antes de que se me ocurra llevarte a hacer una nueva visita a alguna celda.

Hermione perdió todo el color de su cara cuando el mago hizo ese comentario y cuando la comida apareció delante de ellos solo se preocupó por comer y comer.

Voldemort la observaba cada poco y, cuando por fin terminaron, la volvió a coger del brazo y la llevó hasta la habitación que le había dado a la joven.

Hermione temía ese momento, no sabía qué se le podía ocurrir al mago y tampoco quería saberlo.

Voldemort abrió la puerta del cuarto y dejó pasar a la joven, que no tenía muy buen color.

-Tranquila. No te haré nada -dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa inusual en su cara-. Buenas noches pequeña, espero que descanses. Vendré a buscarte mañana -mientras le decía esto, se iba acercando lentamente hasta ella y finalmente depositó un simple beso en sus labios.

Hermione se puso rígida y cerró los ojos. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir el mago ya se estaba yendo de la habitación dejándola con un montón de dudas en su cabeza. Lentamente, se acercó a la cama y se tiró encima sin importarle cambiarse de ropa. Solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno pues aquí os dejo el sexto capítulo. La verdad es que es un poco lento para mi gusto, pero no se, aun así me gustó bastante como quedo**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews. De verdad que me ayudáis mucho a la hora de motivarme para seguir con el fanfic.**

**Y por último y no menos importante darle las gracias a MissVD por salvar mis cagadas con las comas, puntos y demás...**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada en medio de la noche con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. No conseguía dormir. Siempre que cerraba los ojos, veía nuevamente cómo Voldemort asesinaba a ese chico. También recordaba la cara de sorpresa del muchacho y la cruel sonrisa del mago. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le atormentaba era que ella había sido, en parte, responsable de esa muerte.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta y se volvió a acostar mirando hacia arriba. No quería volver a dormirse y recordar la barbarie sucedida hacía escasas horas. Solo quería escapar de ese horrible lugar y no volver a él; no quería volver a ver al hombre que había asesinado a tanta gente inocente, a tantos conocidos, a tantos amigos.

Tanta gente muerta para intentar derrotarlo y ahí estaba ella, en una nada despreciable habitación en el centro de mandos del enemigo. Hermione no se podía sentir más asqueada: miles de personas muertas y ella, que debería de estarlo también, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones dentro de lo que se podía esperar dada su situación.

Lo único que la atormentaba más que la muerte del chico a manos de Voldemort era el propio Voldemort. No sabía qué esperarse de él y eso le daba mucho miedo. Tenía miedo de que sus amigos la tachasen de traidora por lo que había hecho.

Todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron de la cabeza de Hermione al sentir unos pasos acompañados de unas voces al otro lado de la puerta. Con cuidado, salió de cama intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Sus ansias de saber siempre habían sido su debilidad. Y, ni siquiera ahora, era capaz de resistirse a saber cosas.

Con mucho sigilo, se acercó a la puerta y puso el oído en ella.

Fuera se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo. No conseguía entender nada, aún estaban demasiado lejos para saber quiénes eran o qué decían. A medida que se acercaban por el pasillo, pudo identificar la siseante voz de Voldemort y otra más que no supo a quién pertenecía y también parte de la conversación que mantenían.

-Pero, mi señor, eran muchos. Muchos más de los que esperábamos -la voz del otro hombre sonaba cansada y débil, pero sobre todo temerosa-. No pudimos hacer nada contra ellos. Fue una emboscada.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?¿Que eran muchos?¿Que no estabais preparados? -la voz de Voldemort sonó espeluznante.

-P..pero, mi señor, no pudimos... -la voz del otro mago sonaba cada vez más desesperada y suplicante.

De repente, los pasos se pararon, y no demasiado lejos de su habitación, por lo que podía oír la conversación perfectamente.

-¡No quiero más excusas! Os di una orden muy simple. Solo teníais que conseguir sacarles información sobre el cuartel y la reorganización de la Orden. Y lo único que conseguís es que os derroten -la voz de Voldemort sonaba cada vez más peligrosa y aguda.

-Mi señor, perdonadme, mi señor, por favor -la voz del mago ahora no era más que un lamento casi inaudible.

-No me sirves para nada. ¿Por qué debería perdonarte? -siseó Voldemort.

-P..per..pero, mi señor -suplicó el mago.

-Silencio. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando se me desobedece-. Voldemort hizo una pausa para seguidamente decir con voz más potente- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano para impedir gritar de pánico. A ese maníaco le encantaba matar. Hermione volvió a escuchar pasos y pudo identificar que se acercaban hacia su habitación. Hermione reaccionó lo más pronto que pudo y corrió hacia la cama y se metió apresuradamente en ella con el corazón a cien. Justo cuando se tapaba hasta la cabeza, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? -habló tranquilamente el mago.

Hermione tembló al sentir la voz del mago tan cerca de su cama. No esperaba que estuviese tan cerca de ella. Hermione no contestó simplemente siguió haciéndose la dormida, aunque ya sabía que no funcionaba.

Hermione fingió un bostezo y lo miró como si no entendiese nada.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó-. Estaba durmiendo. Nada más. ¿Por qué has venido a despertarme? Aún es muy temprano.

-No te hagas la tonta. Sé perfectamente que estabas espiando detrás de la puerta mientras hablaba -dijo el mago con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿tanto te interesa lo que hago o lo que digo? -preguntó poniendo un tono burlón a su voz.

Hermione se irguió y miró hacia Voldemort pero no dijo nada, se dedicó a observarlo en la oscuridad.

-No estaba espiando -dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-¿Ah, no?¿Entonces qué hacías? -preguntó Voldemort fingiendo curiosidad.

-Yo..yo solo estaba intentando dormir y escuché algo de lo que hablabais desde la cama -dijo Hermione cada vez más alterada.

-¿Y por qué estas tan nerviosa entonces? -dijo el mago mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba sobre la cama cerca de su cara.

Hermione tragó sonoramente y se irguió aun más, retrocediendo todo lo que podía en la cama. Esos ojos conseguían asustarla como nunca nada lo había hecho.

Voldemort sonrió ante el temor que había en los ojos de la joven. Pero sobre todo por el ligero temblor que la poseía.

Hermione volvió a tragar y abrió la boca para contestar pero no sabía muy bien qué decir. -No estaba espiando -dijo finalmente.

-¡No me mientas! -soltó Voldemort mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de la joven-. Odio que me mientan. No me gusta lo más mínimo.

Hermione se asustó por su tono y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¿Vas a decirme la verdad? Estás agotando mi paciencia y supongo que te acordarás de lo que pasa cuando se agota mi paciencia -dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro-. Porque, si lo prefieres así, podemos ir a hacer una visita a las celdas...

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se encharcaban de lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

Voldemort acercó su mano al rostro de Hermione y la agarró por la barbilla para que levantase el rostro y al mismo tiempo acercarla a él. Hermione lo miró con los ojos llorosos. No podía creerse que ese hombre que era capaz de matar sin pensárselo dos veces y de causar tanto daño la hubiese besado hacía unas horas como si nada.

Voldemort volvió a sonreír cruelmente mientras ejercía un poco más de fuerza en el agarre que tenía sobre Hermione y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. -¿Vas a decirme ahora por qué me estabas espiando? -preguntó el mago en un tono frío y seco

-Por nada en especial. Solo me entró la curiosidad cuando oí unos pasos y quería saber qué estaba pasando -dijo Hermione lo más calmada que pudo mientras apartaba la vista.

-Solo por curiosidad -dijo Voldemort mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba su pelo detrás de su oreja con la otra mano-. Ya me habían comentado algo sobre lo de insufrible sabelotodo... -dijo Voldemort soltando una carcajada.

Hermione se puso instantáneamente colorada mientras intentaba evitar su mirada por todos los medios posibles.

-Que tus ansias de conocimiento son impresionantes -continuó el mago, ignorando la incomodidad de la chica-. Te lo contaré, solo para saciar tus ansias de saber y para que no pienses que soy tan malo y despiadado.

La chica volvió su cara rápidamente hacia él mientras abría desmesuradamente la boca. -¿Me..me lo vas a contar? -preguntó sorprendida la joven.

Voldemort se rió ante la pregunta de la joven. -¿Crees que representas un peligro para mí por saber lo que pienso hacer? ¿Crees que por saberlo vas a poder salir corriendo de aquí y salvar a tus amiguitos? -Voldemort volvió a reír y la miró mientras ella bajaba la cabeza y se miraba las manos como si fuesen algo fascinante.

-Verás... -comenzó el mago, captando de nuevo la atención de Hermione-. Al parecer, bastantes amiguitos tuyos, más de los que yo suponía, han escapado de la batalla que hubo en Hogwarts. Y se están reagrupando para intentar vencerme. ¿No es gracioso? Como si hubiese alguna posibilidad de vencerme a mí. ¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort! El mago más poderoso que existe y que jamás habrá existido -mientras decía esto, sus ojos se iluminaban como si el rojo que había en ellos estuviese vivo.

Hermione no pudo evitar encogerse ante sus últimas palabras.

-Y ahora tengo que demostrar lo poderoso que soy. Tengo que acorralar y aniquilar a todos esos que se oponen a mí para enseñarle a la gente que debe temerme y respetarme. Así que estoy mandando a mis mortífagos a la caza de los miembros de la Orden. Pero parecen que son tan inútiles como lo demostraron el otro día contigo. Así que, como siempre, tendré que hacerme cargo yo de la situación -finalizó el mago.

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida: ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan egocéntrico en este mundo? Lo miró de nuevo como intentando averiguar algo pero sin saber el qué.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama más cerca de ella.

Hermione asintió. -Chica lista. Haces bien en temerme. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana contigo. Estás bajo mi poder -dijo el mago acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

-¿Está ya tu ansia de saber saciada? -preguntó con sorna el mago. Hermione se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos intentando no acobardarse ante él. -Bien, entonces levántate -dijo Voldemort mientras se ponía en pie y alisaba su túnica.

Hermione lo miró interrogante.

-¿No pensarías que vine hasta aquí solo para saber si su alteza estaba cómoda en sus aposentos? -dijo burlón mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia en dirección a la joven-. Vamos, levántate -repitió con un tono más serio.

Hermione no lo dudó esta vez y se puso en pie rápidamente. El mago la observó de arriba abajo mientras sonreía.

-Mmm...habría estado mejor si también te hubieses quitado la camiseta para recibirme -dijo el mago volviendo a inspeccionar a la joven.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente la boca mientras bajaba la cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, solo llevaba la camiseta puesta. Aunque esta, al ser bastante larga, no dejaba ver nada demasiado privado. Hermione rápidamente tiró de la camiseta hacia abajo con ambas manos mientras el mago se echaba a reír.

Voldemort se acercó a la joven con paso veloz y la agarró de la cintura consiguiendo un respingo por parte de ella. Hermione paró de intentar bajarse más la camiseta y posó sus manos en el pecho del hombre mientras intentaba separarse de él. Voldemort sonrió con malicia pero la soltó. Hermione no se lo esperaba y casi se cae cuando este la soltó.

-Ponte algo más a no ser que quieras que te lleve así -dijo Voldemort mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

-¿LLevarme? ¿A dónde? -preguntó Hermione mientras buscaba sus pantalones tirados por la cama y entraba en el baño a ponérselos

-Ya lo verás -contestó simplemente Voldemort.

Hermione salió del baño temiendo lo que pudiese pasar. No quería ir con él a ningún sitio. No había manera de saber lo que pensaba hacer con ella y eso le daba un montón de miedo.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada malo. A no ser que te lo busques tú solita -dijo al ver el miedo de la joven en su rostro.

Hermione seguía sin poder y sin querer moverse, por lo que se hallaba en la puerta del baño mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

El mago, al ver que la joven no se iba a mover por sí sola, se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo mientras la arrastraba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Nada más salir, Hermione pudo ver el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad sin vida en el suelo.

Voldemort se giró al ver como la joven se detenía. Observó él también el cadáver que había sobre el suelo. -No me era útil así que prescindí de él -comentó el mago con aburrimiento.

Hermione lo miró mientras él comenzaba a andar por los pasillos llevándola agarrada del brazo.

Hermione quería gritarle, decirle que eso era una abominación y que era un monstruo. Pero no quería volver a enfrentarse a la ira de ese hombre por un tiempo. Y ya había tenido muchas sorpresas para una sola noche.

La condujo hasta fuera de la mansión y allí la agarró de la cintura. Hermione sabía lo que iba a pasar.

En un momento sintió los pies despegarse del suelo y un leve mareo indicando que se habían aparecido en algún lugar.

Cuando volvió a sentir los pies en el suelo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir el fuerte agarre del mago sobre su cintura. Poco a poco, el mareo se fue disipando y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Se encontraban al pie de una pequeña colina. Estaba a punto de amanecer y eso le daba un toque más siniestro al inmenso y descuidado jardín que precedía a la casa que coronaba la colina.

Voldemort se situó al lado de la joven y, aún con la mano en sucintura, la guió hacia la oxidada entrada de hierro que precedía al jardín.

Hermione observaba todo intentando no perder detalle de ello, como si de una macabra obra artística se tratase. Más pronto de lo que imaginó, se encontraban delante de las gigantescas y viejas puertas de la mansión.

Con un movimiento de la mano libre de Voldemort, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una infinita oscuridad que no le daba ninguna buena espina a Hermione. Voldemort tiró de ella para que entrase en la casa mientras con otro movimiento de su mano se encendía una débil pero suficiente luz para poder contemplar un poco mejor el vestíbulo en el cual se hallaban.

Hermione seguía contemplando todo con mucho cuidado.

-Aquí es donde vas a vivir a partir de ahora -la voz del mago distrajo a Hermione de sus pensamientos la cual se limitó a observarlo.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en el sentido de esa frase: "Aquí es donde vas a vivir a partir de ahora" Esas palabras eran una condena para ella. Significaban el fin de su libertad para siempre. Hermione intentó obviar esas palabras y se giró un poco para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio? -preguntó un poco temerosa de la reacción del mago.

-Estamos en la mansión Riddle. Esta casa perteneció a mi padre. Pero ahora es mía -contestó el mago como si se tratase de la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-Da escalofríos -dijo Hermione más para sí misma que para Voldemort.

-No es precisamente la casa lo que debes temer -dijo el mago con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro.

Hermione lo miró interrogante.

-Es a mí a quien deberías temer -dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella y la empujaba violentamente contra la pared.

Hermione se quedó sin respiración debido, en un principio, al impacto pero aún más al sentir cómo el mago se presionaba más contra su cuerpo mientras pasaba las manos fuertemente por su figura y agachaba el rostro mientras le sonreía sádicamente.

* * *

**Lo se, merezco alguna tortura por dejarlo así. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí os dejo el séptimo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Gracias a todas por dedicarle vuestro tiempo y por los reviews

un saludo!

* * *

Hermione no era capaz de moverse. El miedo se lo impedía. Tenía miedo, un miedo como nunca lo había sentido en su vida. Voldemort la tenía atrapada entre una vieja pared y su cuerpo, con las manos fuertemente agarradas a su cintura. Hermione empezó a temblar de miedo al ver como acercaba su rostro al suyo mientras sonreía de la forma más siniestra que había visto nunca.

Voldemort, por su parte, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Le encantaba aterrorizar a la joven, lo cual era bastante simple. Realmente le gustaba verla temblar de miedo. Ver cómo su labio inferior temblaba levemente mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Sin querer esperar un segundo más, agarró con una mano la nuca de la joven mientras estampaba fuertemente sus labios contra los de la joven.

Hermione estaba inmóvil. La mano del mago que agarraba su nuca no la dejaba apartarse de él. De repente, notó cómo la lengua del mago intentaba penetrar en su boca. Fue en ese momento en el que reaccionó. Comenzó a dar pequeños empujones en el pecho del mago con sus brazos y a revolverse todo lo que podía intentando zafarse de su agarre.

Voldemort notó el cambio en la actitud de la joven y, soltando su nuca, sujetó sus muñecas contra la pared y separó los labios de los suyos para acercar su cara al oído de la joven.

-No te muevas -dijo el mago lentamente y con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

Hermione se quedó helada al sentir las palabras del mago y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-N...no me hagas nada, por favor -lloró la joven.

El mago rio en su oído y le mordió el lóbulo mientras la joven empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente. Voldemort volvió a besar a la joven, esta vez más lentamente. Hermione estaba perdida; no podía negar que le gustaba lo que el mago le hacía, pero no podía olvidar lo que él había hecho. No podía olvidar quién era él. Pero su juicio se estaba nublando cada vez más y comenzaba a olvidar quién era la persona ante la que estaba.

Voldemort sintió cómo todas las barreras de la joven caían ante él. Hermione comenzó a corresponderle al beso. Voldemort soltó las muñecas de la joven al sentir el cambio y volvió a posar sus manos en sus caderas. Hermione, al notar las manos libres, decidió pasarlas por su nuca mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar mejor el rostro del mago.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Voldemort cortó el beso y apoyó su frente en la de Hermione, la cual respiraba erráticamente y estaba completamente roja. Nada más abrir los ojos y ver al hombre al que acababa de besar -a Voldemort- se puso blanca. No sabía qué había pasado. Con mucho cuidado, sacó las manos de la nuca del mago y se alejó un poco de él.

-Vamos, quiero descansar un rato -dijo el mago mientras la agarraba por la muñeca y tiraba de ella camino a las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la planta de arriba se dirigió a una puerta al final del pasillo. Abriendo la puerta se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la joven. Hermione entró en ella y se encontró con una habitación muy amplia con una cama enorme, un gran armario y muchas estanterías llenas de libros y artilugios mágicos.

-¿A quién pertenece esta habitación? -preguntó Hermione intrigada, debido a que parecía que estaba siendo usada actualmente, mientras se giraba para mirar al mago.

-A mí, es mi cuarto -contestó tranquilamente el mago.

Hermione lo miró un poco sorprendida. -Mm, vale. Y ¿dónde voy a dormir yo? -preguntó un poco temerosa de la contestación del mago.

-Aquí -contestó secamente Voldemort.

-¿Co..cómo que aquí? ¿Contigo? -preguntó al borde de un ataque cerebral.

-Sí -dijo Voldemort mirándola como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que había que explicarle todo.

-N..no. No quiero -dijo la joven temiendo la reacción del mago.

-Tanto me da si quieres o no. Tú no decides nada aquí -soltó el mago con tono serio-. Vamos, métete en la cama. Estoy cansado -dijo el mago mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Hermione no se movió del sitio. No quería dormir con él. Su mente funcionaba a cien buscando alguna forma de librarse de ese problema.

-Además, está a punto de amanecer. No es hora de irse a dormir -dijo Hermione rápidamente. Sabía que no funcionaría, que era la excusa más tonta que jamás se le había ocurrido.

Voldemort la miró con sorna. -Yo duermo cuando me viene en gana. Y no pienso dejarte por ahí sola. Podrías salir herida -dijo el mago sonriendo.

Hermione se puso pálida y miró al mago con preocupación. Este hizo una media sonrisa mientras buscaba algo entre las estanterías. Finalmente, cogió un libro y se dio media vuelta caminando hacia Hermione. Cuando llegó hasta ella, se lo tendió para que lo cogiera. Hermione así lo hizo y miró el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Parecía muy antiguo pero no ponía nada en la portada. Hermione  
miró al mago esperando una respuesta sobre lo que significaba aquello.

-Es para que no te aburras cuando no esté -dijo mirándola con interés-. Ahora déjalo en la mesilla. Quiero descansar -dijo agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella.

La llevó hasta la cama y con un hechizo verbal hizo que los pantalones de Hermione y sus zapatos desapareciesen. Hermione soltó un grito y dejó caer el libro mientras volvía a estirar la camiseta con sus manos tratando de tapar lo más posible. Voldemort rio ante la situación.

Hermione lo miró con todo el odio que pudo, aunque en la situación en la que estaba no debía de intimidar mucho.

-Y ahora métete en la cama -dijo Voldemort de mal humor-. Y antes de que se te ocurra decir otra tontería, que sepas que ya me estoy cansando de aguantarte por hoy. Así que, si no quieres que te pase algo a ti o a alguno de tus amiguitos, obedece inmediatamente -continuó el mago sin mejorar su humor.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y se acercó lentamente a la cama. No quería que nadie más saliese herido. Pero al llegar hasta la cama no fue capaz de hacer nada más. No quería estar cerca de él y mucho menos compartir cama con él.

Voldemort vio la duda y el temor en la joven. Con un hechizo se cambió la ropa por un pantalón de pijama negro. Hermione observó el torso del mago y, roja como un tomate, apartó la vista de él, clavándola en el suelo.

Voldemort se posicionó detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta y sin previo aviso la empujó hacia la cama. Hermione no se lo esperaba y se cayó de bruces contra el colchón. Escuchó la risa del mago. Rápidamente se colocó mejor en la cama y se tapó con las mantas hasta el cuello en la esquina contraria a la que se encontraba el mago. Este sonrió ante la actitud de la joven: ella era capaz de desafiarlo delante de todos sus mortífagos e incluso intentar atacarlo y se moría de miedo por tener que dormir en la misma cama que él.

Voldemort se tumbó en la cama tranquilamente apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo. Miró a la joven que le devolvía la mirada atenta a cualquier movimiento por parte de él. Este cerró los ojos fingiendo que dormía para ver si la joven se relajaba un poco. Al notar que no había ningún cambio por parte de ella abrió los ojos y la agarró con un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Hermione se puso completamente rígida al sentir como la mano de Voldemort agarraba su cintura y la atraía hacia él. Sus brazos pasaron a agarrar la camiseta, soltando la manta, y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos mirando al mago. Hermione sintió el frío cuerpo del mago completamente pegado a un lateral de su cuerpo.

El mago sonrió para sí mismo al sentir el cuerpo de la joven, completamente rígido, pegado al suyo. Podía sentir cómo seguía con las manos agarrando la parte baja de su camiseta mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Ya te he dicho que no te haré nada.- Dijo el mago comenzando a hartarse de la situación. Pero mientras decía esto la mano con la que sujetaba la cintura de la joven fue bajando hasta llagar al bajo de la camiseta.

Hermione lo notó e intento incorporarse para salir de la cama. Pero se vio impulsada hacia abajo por los brazos del mago. Lo miró a los ojos mientras podía observar en su rostro lo mucho que le gustaba asustarla.

Hermione lo notó e intentó incorporarse para salir de la cama. Pero se vio impulsada hacia abajo por los brazos del mago. Lo miró a los ojos mientras podía observar en su rostro lo mucho que le gustaba asustarla.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerte nada. Ahora estate quieta y duérmete si no quieres que cambie de opinión con respecto a lo de no hacerte nada -dijo el mago muy cerca de su oído.

Esas palabras consiguieron hacer algo de mella en ella. Así que la joven se acomodó lo más que pudo en la cama al lado del mago sin bajar mucho la guardia. Este, al ver que sus palabras habían funcionado, se acostó y cerró los ojos.

Hermione no quería dormir. No se sentía segura con Voldemort tan cerca de ella. Pero al ver que no pasaba nada se fue tranquilizando y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Hermione se despertó lentamente. Comenzó a frotarse los ojos mientras se estiraba y daba media vuelta en la cama. Pero no le duró mucho la sensación de tranquilidad. Nada más abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y se giró rápidamente hacia el lado contrario. Pero allí no había nadie. Hermione no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. No quería estar cerca del mago, pero tampoco le gustaba la sensación de estar sola en esa casa y mucho menos no saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Miró con nerviosismo por toda la habitación en busca de algo, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué. No le gustaba nada aquel lugar. Se fijó en el paisaje que mostraba la gran ventana. Era de noche. Se había pasado todo el día durmiendo. Hacía mucho que no dormía tanto ni tan bien.

De repente, escuchó un ruido en un lateral de la habitación y se percató de la existencia de una puerta. Por ella salía Voldemort ya completamente vestido.

-¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó el mago mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Hermione jamás se habría esperado esa pregunta por parte de él. Así que asintió levemente como respuesta.

Voldemort se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Hermione se alejó lo más que pudo de él hasta llegar a la esquina contraria de la cama.

-Esta noche, vendrán aquí unos magos muy poderosos de distintos países de Europa -comentó Voldemort sin darle importancia al nerviosismo de la joven-. Te lo digo porque es peligroso y no me gustaría que acabases herida -dijo mientras acercaba la mano al rostro de la joven-. Así que mantente alejada cuando lleguen -finalizó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Hermione lo vio irse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-No quiero que te acerques a la planta baja mientras están aquí. Ahora tengo que bajar a hacer unos últimos preparativos para esta noche así que pórtate bien. Por cierto, tienes ropa en el armario por si quieres cambiarte y también puedes darte una ducha -dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Hermione se quedó en cama sentada, pensando en lo que Voldemort había dicho. No sabía a qué se refería con lo de magos de Europa. Pero, si tenía que tratar asuntos con ellos, no debía ser nada bueno lo que estaba tramando.

Decidió levantarse y mirar en el armario qué ropa podía ponerse. La verdad es que necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, pero sobre todo la ducha. En el interior del armario encontró todo tipo de ropa, desde túnicas de bruja hasta vaqueros y camisetas simples pasando por vestidos y ropa más elegante. Escogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Nada más sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo se sintió mucho mejor.

Hermione salió de la ducha y caminó lentamente hacia la cama sentándose en esta. No sabía que hacer. Estaba prisionera en la mansión Riddle, había dormido con Voldemort y también lo había besado. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía fatal por haberlo besado. Él era el enemigo. Él había destruido la mitad del mundo mágico por diversión y había matado a su mejor amigo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le había gustado mucho el beso y era la primera vez que dormía bien en mucho tiempo y había dormido con él.

Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a todo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Voldemort con el rostro inexpresivo.

Hermione soltó un grito y un pequeño salto mirando al mago mientras respiraba apuradamente.

-Me has asustado -dijo la bruja recuperando el tono de voz.

-Ya veo. Te asustas por todo -dijo el mago caminando hacia la cama y sentándose al lado de la joven mientras la miraba fijamente.

Voldemort sacó su varita de la túnica y con un simple movimiento hizo aparecer una bandeja llena de comida sobre la mesilla.

-Come algo -dijo el mago secamente-. La reunión esta a punto de empezar. Así que sé lista y no te acerques mientras ellos estén aquí -dijo el mago elevando un poco la voz.

Hermione asintió y miró la bandeja mientras notaba cómo el mago se levantaba de la cama y se iba. Nada más sentir la puerta cerrarse Hermione se tumbó en la cama. No sabía por qué pero ya no tenía hambre. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse un poco, pero comenzó a oír voces procedentes de la planta baja; más que voces eran risas que podían helar la sangre del mismísimo Merlín.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en la cama y puso más atención a lo que estaba pasando debajo de sus pies. Sabía que no era buena idea espiar a Voldemort y a esos magos, pero tampoco quería quedarse en esa habitación sin hacer nada. Si algún día conseguía salir de ahí y volver a la Orden no estaría demás conseguir toda la información posible para sus amigos.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo y se fue acostando sin hacer el menor ruido hasta que su oreja toco el suelo. Pero ya no se oía nada. No sabía qué hacer, seguramente ellos estarían en una sala hablando tranquilamente y por eso no alcanzaba a oírlos.

Se volvió a sentar en el suelo y se apoyó contra la cama. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando pero no creía que fuese muy buena idea cabrear a Voldemort.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para Hermione mientras seguía sentada en el suelo de la habitación pensando qué hacer. Pero ya no podía quedarse ahí. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando en esa casa y quiénes eran los magos con los que estaba reunido Voldemort.

Se sacó los zapatos y con mucho cuidado fue hasta la puerta de la habitación que abrió lentamente rezando para que no chirriase. Una vez abierta lo suficiente, miró a ambos lados y salió de la habitación atenta a cualquier signo de peligro que pudiese percibir.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente mirando hacia los lados por si veía venir a alguien de la parte baja de la casa y se adentró en el vestíbulo. Nada más poner un pie en él, sintió un escalofrío que le decía que no había sido buena idea. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella era una Gryffindor y no solo eso, sino que también era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y siempre que había estado con él había estado metida en los peores líos inimaginables.

Hermione siguió avanzando lentamente protegida por la poca luz que había en la casa. A cada paso se sentía más nerviosa, se sentía ingresando en el mismo infierno.

Hermione vio unas grandes puertas al final del corredor que no estaban cerradas del todo y de las que se oían voces de distintos hombres discutir. Pero no era capaz de entender sobre qué lo hacían.

Hermione estaba a punto de acercarse cuando algo le heló la sangre. Podía escuchar unas pisadas que lentamente se acercaban, por el corredor en el que ella se encontraba, acercándose a ella. Hermione rápidamente y evitando hacer el menor ruido posible se acercó a un mueble que había en una de las paredes y se pego a él esperando que con la poca luz que había pudiese pasar desapercibida.

Las pisadas seguían acercándose a ella y su corazón cada vez iba más deprisa. Vio pasar a su lado a un hombre muy alto con una túnica negra y que desprendía aun más miedo que Voldemort. Hermione pensó que estaba a salvo al ver al hombre pasar sin fijarse siquiera en ella. Pero sin previo aviso el mago se paró y rápidamente se volteó hacia ella con la varita en la mano.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -preguntó el desconocido en voz muy baja.

Hermione sintió que toda su sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo cuando ese mago le apuntó con la varita.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces espiándonos? -preguntó con la misma voz que antes.

Hermione no se sentía capaz de responder nada coherente. Solo era capaz de mirar la varita que apuntaba hacia su rostro. Oyó un siseo y se giró para ver como la enorme serpiente de Voldemort reptaba por el corredor hacia la puerta donde estaban reunidos los demás magos.

-No eres ningún mortífago de Voldemort. Eso puede verse desde lejos. ¿Qué hacías caminando descalza hacia nuestra reunión? -preguntó mientras se acercaba más a ella y la obligaba a pegarse más y más contra la fría pared-. He de suponer que eres una espía. No sé de quién y tampoco me importa mucho. Pero lo que sí que me importa es lo que puedas haber llegado a escuchar... -finalizó el mago sonriéndole malévolamente.

-N..no, yo no estaba espiando -contestó Hermione muerta de miedo con un hilo de voz.

-Y, entonces, ¿qué hacías? -preguntó el mago mientras ponía la varita en el cuello de Hermione.

-Nad..nada. No hacía nada -contestó la joven.

-No te creo. Sé que estabas espiando. Y ahora no puedo dejarte con vida. Pero antes me gustaría saber qué es lo que has averiguado -sentenció el mago mientras sonreía malévolamente.

-No, no sé nada de verdad. Ni siquiera estaba espiando. Voldemort me ha traído aquí -soltó Hermione apresuradamente.

-Sigo sin creerte -contestó el hombre.

Hermione cerró los ojos aterrada sabiendo que no le esperaba nada bueno.

-¡Cruc-! -el mago se quedó a mitad del hechizo cuando se vio lanzado por los aires en la dirección de la que provenía.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Gaahl? -dijo Voldemort con odio en la voz.

Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Nunca se había imaginado que se sentiría tan feliz de escuchar la voz del mago. Se giró hacia él y lo vio de pie con la enorme serpiente sobre sus hombros y con la varita apuntando hacia el mago que se estaba poniendo de nuevo en pie.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que lo guste. Gracias a todas por leerlo y por vuestros reviews. La verdad es que me animáis a seguirlo.

Siento si no os llega el aviso de que esta subido un nuevo capítulo o os llegan varias veces la confirmación de ello. Es que estos días tengo algunos problemas para actualizar :S

PauRiddle: Si que pondré a Hermione en contacto con Nagini pero aun no se muy bien cuando. No desesperes :)

* * *

La cara de Voldemort estaba completamente desencajada por la furia. La imagen era aterradora: la enorme serpiente no paraba de sisear en dirección al mago, llamado Gaahl, que ya se encontraba de nuevo en pie con la varita en la mano, sin atacar, pero preparado para cualquier reacción del mago.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Gaahl? -repitió Voldemort con odio en la voz.

-Estaba a punto de torturarla y matarla -contestó el mago tranquilamente-. Pero llegaste tú y me destrozaste la diversión -finalizo el mago chasqueando la lengua.

Hermione se asustó ante la manera en la que el mago hablaba. Era como si no le importase lo que pensaba hacer. Como si se tratase de algo normal.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres atacar a mi invitada? -preguntó el mago con el tono bajo y amenazante.

-Porque nos estaba espiando -contestó mientras miraba a Hermione la cual se encogió en su sitio ante la acusadora mirada del hombre-. Deberías hacer algo con tus invitados. Me parece que estás siendo muy permisivo últimamente. Dejas que tus invitados estén espiando a sus anchas por tu casa y además aún hay seguidores de Dumbledore sueltos preparándose para luchar contra ti -dijo el mago en tono burlón.

-Después hablaremos tú y yo -dijo Voldemort mientras se agachaba junto Hermione y la agarraba del pelo.

Rápidamente giró su rostro hacia el mago con la varita apuntando hacia él.

-¡Crucio! -siseó Voldemort mientras el mago caía al suelo entre jadeos, aún con la cara de sorpresa. Voldemort se fue levantando lenta y elegantemente manteniendo el hechizo sobre el mago. Una vez de pie, retiró el hechizo mientras se acercaba más al mago-. ¿Crees que no puedo hacerme cargo de los inútiles seguidores de Dumbledore? -siseó Voldemort.

El mago no contestó. Se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas mientras miraba a Voldemort a los ojos y agarraba su varita aún sin haberse puesto completamente de pie

-Bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez -dijo el mago mirando hacia Voldemort y después hacia Hermione.

-Me parece correcto -contestó Voldemort mientras hacía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los demás magos miraban la escena con interés pero sin participar en ella. Solo observaban. Hermione no sabía qué hacer: quería salir de allí pero era incapaz de moverse debido al miedo que sentía. Ya había provocado la ira de Voldemort en otra ocasión y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Aunque sabía que después de lo que estaba pasando no se iba a librar tan fácil de él.

Voldemort atacó al mago rápidamente sin que este se hubiese dado cuenta debido a que estaba mirando a Hermione. Se movió muy rápido y consiguió alejarse de la luz que salió de la varita de Voldemort, aunque no del todo, por lo que su brazo izquierdo fue alcanzado por el hechizo y quedó destrozado y sangrante.

En la cara del mago podía apreciarse una mueca de dolor pero aún levantó su varita y atacó a Voldemort, quien lo desvió con un movimiento de varita sin ningún problema. Al desviarlo, este impactó contra una puerta que quedó hecha añicos.

Voldemort atacó al mago, que esquivó el hechizo haciendo que este impactara contra las escaleras y estas se desmoronasen y que toda la estancia quedase ensombrecida por una nube de polvo que dificultaba aún más la visión. Entre el polvo podían distinguirse haces de luz que eran lanzados de ambos lados del corredor.

Hermione estaba encogida ante el poder de ambos magos. Se sentía pequeña e indefensa viendo ese combate. Y así era: viendo eso sabía que jamás podría derrotar a ese hombre en un combate, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras mataba a sus amigos y a la gente que luchaba en su contra. No podía permitir que se saliese con la suya. Los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos por un hechizo que impactó encima de ella provocando que una nube de polvo y pequeños fragmentos de piedra cayeran sobre su cabeza. Hermione se cubrió la cabeza y comenzó a toser.

Hermione comenzó a moverse para huir de esa zona. No era seguro estar ahí mientras el combate durase. Pero no pudo alejarse demasiado: notó un cuerpo a su espalda que movió rápidamente la mano a su cuello y comenzó a apretar para que se moviese a su antojo. Hermione giró su rostro para ver como Gaahl la miraba triunfante.

El mago estaba lleno de sangre y este olor llegó hasta Hermione revolviéndole el estómago. El mago se veía bastante herido pero, aun así, tenía fuerzas para tener a Hermione controlada con una sola mano mientras con la otra seguía apuntando hacia la inmensa nube de polvo que dominaba el lugar.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la mano que la agarraba para impedir que el aire dejase de entrar en sus pulmones. Pero la mano apretaba más y más cada vez que ella intentaba liberarse. Sus ojos estaban llorosos por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para respirar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Voldemort? -preguntó el mago con voz burlona mientras la nube comenzaba a disiparse-. Tengo en mi poder a tu querida amiguita y voy a matarla.

El mago sonreía triunfante mientras Hermione comenzaba a quedarse sin aire en los pulmones. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. Solo esperaba que Voldemort acabase con ese hombre antes de que fuese tarde.

Cuando la nube se hubo disipado lo suficiente, dejando ver el oscuro corredor, la sonrisa del mago se borró completamente: Voldemort no se encontraba en el corredor. Allí no había nadie.

Hermione comenzó a moverse nerviosa al comprender que quizás no saldría de esa.

-Así que, al final, vas a dejar que muera -dijo el mago lo más tranquilo que pudo-. Tanta destrucción para nada -finalizó mientras miraba nervioso hacia todos lados apuntando con la varita.

Hermione podía notar el nerviosismo en la voz del mago aunque este lo intentase ocultar. Ella también intentaba averiguar qué había pasado con Voldemort. No creía que ese mago lo hubiese derrotado ni mucho menos.

-Es una pena tener que matarte -le dijo el mago a Hermione, comenzando a apretar más la mano en su cuello, mientras la giraba hacia él para ver su rostro.

Hermione comenzó a moverse desesperadamente y a clavar sus uñas en las manos del mago mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir desesperadamente de sus ojos y a recorrer sus mejillas mojando las manos del mago. Hermione no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Empezó a dar patadas al mago con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que no hacían ningún efecto en él.

Al poco Hermione se encontraba sin fuerzas para seguir y sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos. Apenas llegaba oxígeno a sus pulmones y el poco que lo conseguía, le quemaba la garganta. Justo cuando pensaba cerrar los ojos y dejar que el mago terminase con lo que estaba haciendo, un brillo rojizo en la penumbra, que había detrás del mago, llamó su atención. Pronto pudo distinguir a Voldemort mirando la escena con interés. Hermione comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas al verlo allí parado observando como la mataban.

Voldemort se acercaba sigilosamente al mago por su espalda mientras este estaba ocupado asfixiando a Hermione. Cuando se encontraba a medio metro escaso, le colocó la varita en la nuca.

-Aquí el único que va a morir eres tú, Gaahl -dijo Voldemort con voz siseante.

Hermione observó cómo el rostro del mago se ponía blanco por el terror y entonces vio como Voldemort le sonreía mientras susurraba un hechizo.

Hermione sintió cómo todo su cuerpo era manchado por la sangre del mago mientras la mano que la mantenía prisionera la soltaba para, posteriormente, caer al suelo junto con el resto del cuerpo muerto del mago. Las piernas de Hermione no fueron capaces de mantenerla en pie y cayó al suelo encima del charco de sangre.

-Marcharos. Continuaremos con la reunión en otro momento -la voz de Voldemort sonaba lejana para Hermione-. Y creo que ya ha quedado claro lo que pasará si se os ocurre comenzar una guerra contra mí. Así que más os vale ser mis aliados. Ahora iros -finalizó Voldemort.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta mientras los magos salían de la casa y observó a la joven que aún estaba tirada en el suelo en medio del charco de sangre. Parecía que ella misma también era un cadáver: estaba completamente pálida y no se movía ni lo más mínimo.

Voldemort se acercó hasta ella, se agachó a su lado y le agarró fuertemente la barbilla con la mano para que lo mirase. Pudo observar moratones en su cuello, resultado del intento de asesinato por parte del mago. Desvió los ojos de la joven para observar el cadáver de su enemigo muerto en el suelo y todo el desorden que había ocasionado ese duelo. Volvió a fijar la vista en la joven y sacando la mano de su barbilla la jaló del brazo para levantarla.

Hermione no era consciente de lo que hacía, simplemente se dejaba guiar por el mago. Su mente era incapaz de procesar ninguna información. Todo lo que sentía era el sabor y el olor de la sangre en su cuerpo. También cómo esta se pegaba a su piel.

Voldemort la llevó hasta una habitación bien iluminada. La sentó en una butaca y la observó atentamente. Podía ver los rasgos de su rostro completamente pálidos debajo de la sangre que salpicaba todo su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que toda esa sangre desapareciese.

-¿Estás herida? -preguntó Voldemort con tono indiferente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Hermione se estremeció al ver su rostro: estaba lleno de sangre y sus ojos parecían brillar como el mismo fuego del infierno. Sabía que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

-Bien -dijo mientras con un rápido movimiento agarró los brazos de la joven y los mantuvo sujetos contra la butaca al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de la joven.

Hermione se encogió todo lo que pudo en la butaca. Sabía que no se iba a librar de esa fácilmente y temía lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer. Ya había visto en varias ocasiones su poder y no quería enfrentarse a él.

-Y, ahora, ¿vas a explicarme por qué me has desobedecido? -preguntó el mago en tono siseante-. Te dejé muy claro que no quería verte allí abajo, que era peligroso. Y no has tardado ni una hora en bajar a espiar. Y lo único que has conseguido es que casi te maten -finalizó el mago mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Lo... lo siento. No quería causarte problemas -dijo la joven apartando la vista.

-Pues lo has hecho -dijo Voldemort casi gritando.

Se separó de ella dejándole los brazos libres y se los pasó por el pelo con gesto enfadado. La miró furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro delante de la butaca en la que se encontraba la joven.

-¿Por qué nos estabas espiando? -preguntó Voldemort parándose delante de ella mientras volvía a mirarla.

Hermione desvió la mirada. No sabía qué contestar. Sabía que decirle que no estaba espiando era una estupidez porque jamás la creería. Así que optó por no mirarlo, por no contestar.

Voldemort la observó durante un rato. Al ver que no obtendría respuesta se volvió a acercar a ella hasta tener su rostro a la misma altura y a escasos centímetros del de la joven.

-¿No quieres decírmelo? Muy bien. Tengo otros métodos para saberlo -dijo Voldemort mientras posaba sus ojos en los de la joven.

Hermione se fijó en sus ojos y en ese momento comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Comenzó a ver cómo recuerdos venían a su mente sin que ella los evocase. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que Voldemort estaba accediendo a su mente sin ningún permiso por su parte. Cerró los ojos intentando que el mago no pudiese acceder a sus pensamientos pero no funcionó: pudo ver cómo los recuerdos pasaban delante de sus ojos hasta que vio lo que quiso.

Hermione notó cómo desaparecía el dolor al mismo tiempo que las imágenes dejaban de correr por su mente. Abrió los ojos y vio a Voldemort aún con el rostro a su altura sonriendo divertido.

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que podrás escapar y contarle a tus amiguitos todos esto? ¿Que podréis derrotarme? -preguntó el mago mientras se alzaba y la miraba.

Hermione bajó la vista y se miró las manos.

-¡Contéstame! -dijo el mago con un tono de irritación.

Hermione lo miró y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero rápidamente la volvió a cerrar. No sabía qué contestar. Después de haber visto eso, le parecía una locura querer desafiar a ese hombre.

-No... no lo sé -contestó la joven mirándolo.

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó el mago con sorna-. Y, ¿cómo es que no lo sabes? Si no lo sabes, no entiendo qué hacías espiando -dijo mientras sonreía triunfal al ver la cara de terror de la joven.

Hermione se había puesto pálida. No sabía cómo salir del lío en el que se había metido.

-No sé. Supongo que serían mis ansias de saber -contestó Hermione.

-¿Ansias de saber? ¡¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí maldita mocosa?! -preguntó el mago agarrándole fuertemente un brazo mientras la ponía bruscamente en pie. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin.

Hermione soltó un grito de dolor cuando el mago la agarró por el brazo. Ese hombre tenía mucha fuerza. Hermione no quería seguir allí. Solo quería tirarse a dormir y despertar sabiendo que todo había sido una pesadilla.

-¡¿Crees que puedes reírte de mí?! -preguntó el mago a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hermione haciendo más presión el el agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de la joven-. Ten mucho cuidado. Creo que aún no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me enfado -siseó el mago mientras le soltaba el brazo.

Hermione cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que la había soltado. Alzó la vista para poder verlo. Realmente estaba asustada. Nunca había visto al mago tan cabreado. El aire a su alrededor parecía desprender un poder oscuro que podría helar la sangre a cualquiera.

El mago sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a Hermione. Esta se quedó paralizada. Sabía que si el mago pretendía matarla era una estupidez intentar huir. Se quedó allí, tirada en el suelo, esperando a que el mago acabase con su vida. Simplemente alzó la vista y deseó que todo acabase rápido.

Hermione esperó unos segundos, pero el mago no se movió de su posición. Seguía con la varita en alto apuntando hacia ella. Pero ningún maleficio salía de su varita. Solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el mago guardó la varita y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Hermione permaneció en el suelo sin saber qué hacer. No entendía qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó lentamente y se sentó en la butaca abranzándose las piernas mientras notaba como toda la angustia salía de su cuerpo. Comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos de los últimos días. Todo lo que había pasado durante la batalla. Toda la sangre derramada. Y después, cuando pensaba que todo había terminado, empezó todo lo de Voldemort. Hasta llegar a ese día. No quería ver más muertes, no quería más sangre manchando su cuerpo. Solo quería descansar en paz. Algo que parecía bastante más difícil de lo que ella imaginó.

Lo que le había pasado los últimos días era algo que Hermione no era capaz de entender del todo. No entendía la actitud del mago: no entendía por qué se comportaba así con ella. Ella era hija de muggles y, dentro de lo que cabía, él la había tratado muy bien. Le había dado comida, agua y hasta una habitación. No la había maltratado delante de sus mortífagos como ella pensaba que pasaría. Lo único que le perturbaba era que la besara. No entendía por qué lo hacía, no sabía qué era lo que quería de ella.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y se quedó dormida en esa posición.

Hermione notó un leve balanceo en su hombro y abrió los ojos rápidamente al ver a Voldemort delante de ella instintivamente se movió hacia atrás y casi se cae de no ser por la mano de Voldemort que la sujetó evitando el golpe. La ayudó a ponerse completamente de pie.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia los ojos del mago. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedara dormida, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo llevaba el mago allí observándola.

-Grac... gracias -dijo suavemente la joven mientras apartaba la vista de él.

Voldemort alzó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos encima del pecho pero no dijo nada.

Hermione cogió aire y volvió a mirarlo.

-Y también quiero darte las gracias por haberme salvado antes -soltó Hermione rápidamente.

El mago la miró intensamente y se acercó a ella.

-No tendría que haberlo hecho si tú no me hubieses desobedecido -contestó entrecerrando los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al de la joven.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

-Lo...lo siento. Yo no quería causar problemas -dijo la joven mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en sus rojos ojos.

-Pero lo has hecho. Has estado a punto de fastidiar un importante proyecto que tengo -dijo el mago.

Hermione abrió los ojos. No imaginaba que Voldemort fuese a contarle tan fácilmente cosas sobre sus asuntos.

-Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que no supones ningún peligro para mí. No dejaré que huyas de mi lado -dijo el mago con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa de medio lado-. ¿Has entendido?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza levemente mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

El mago la agarró por la cintura mientras la acercaba posesivamente a él.

-Como vuelvas a desobedecerme te aseguro que desearás haber muerto -susurró el mago en su oído y paso a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante las palabras del mago, pero sobre todo ante lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Voldemort alejó el rostro del oído de la joven para volver a acercarse a ella y besarla. Hermione soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios del mago sobre los suyos y rápidamente se puso de puntillas mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del hombre para poder besarlo más fácilmente.


End file.
